BALROG-XI
Balrog-XI or Balrog-11 is a shotgun from the Balrog series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Based on the XM1014, Balrog-XI is an auto shotgun that is developed by Aegis Laboratory. The much-touted Balrog Charging System will generate an incendiary round for each four shells shot in quick succession, with a maximum of seven incendiary shells which can be used as secondary fire. Advantages *High damage, especially in secondary fire mode *High rate of fire *Very high stun power to zombies *Very short reload time for a shotgun *Can do wide-spread explosive shot when right click *Explosive shot deals high damage to zombies and can knock zombies away, specially in mid-air *Good for destroying obstacles *Free to use in Zombie mode tutorial Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition costs *Just like most shotguns, no penetration on normal shots *Easily run dry due to its rate of fire *Low magazine capacity *Have to shoot 4 bullets to obtain an explosive ammo *Explosive shot cannot perform headshot kills except with concentrated fire *Cannot shoot underwater *Limited range when using explosive shot Events Balrog-XI was released on: *South Korea: 14 May 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 June 2013. **There was a resale on 21 January 2014. *China/Japan: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 26 February 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 April 2014. Tips Overall= *This weapon is a proper replacement for those who like to use XM1014. *Balrog-XI's explosive shot can deal tremendous damage to zombies and obstacles. *You can shoot the explosive ammo while reloading. *An explosive ammo will be obtained after firing 4 pellets continuously. *The maximum of explosive ammo obtainable is 7. *It can take down barriers real fast with just some explosive shots. |-| Classic Battle= *Not recommended for use in Original due to the lack of accuracy, useless in far range, massively expensive and low spare ammunition. *In addition, Balrog-XI's explosive shot damage has been reduced a lot. Need at least 2-3 explosive shots to take down a single target, even though in point blank. *However, Balrog-XI is very useful in closed-area maps such as 747, Dust2A or Gallery. |-| Zombie Mods= *Functions as XM1014 with additional firing mode. *Keep an eye on your reserve ammo count. *1 round of explosive shot to the body can deal about 500 ~ 1000 damage to zombies, depends on the range. *Aim for the head with explosive shot for a massive damage of over 1000 ~ 1500. *Recommended to keep at least 2-3 explosive rounds in case of emergency situations. *Explosive shot's damage will be higher, if the target is closer. *Explosive shots have a high knock-back power but also a low stun power, so it is recommended to keep an appropriate distance. *Use the explosive shots toward host zombies, as they mostly have lower health or to send zombies in mid-air flying away, specially Light zombies or Sting Fingers. *Balrog-XI explosive shot cannot combined with Deadly Shot |-| Scenario= *Balrog-XI can take down barriers easily with explosive shots so make sure you have enough ammo. *Keep your explosive rounds stocked in case of overwhelming zombies incoming so that you can escape easily. *7 bullets from explosive shots can deal 41000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. *The Balrog Charging System is strong enough to kill zombies even without upgrading the attack power. *Keep an eye on your money in the beginning 600 rounds of Balrog-XI can burn out $9750. *Explosive shots are useful for battling mini bosses especially for Deimos and Ganymede. They are also useful for fighting bosses which have very high armor as Revenant. *Explosive shots can penetrate through bodies but not walls. Comparison to XM1014 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+6%) *Can do wide spread explosive shots *Additional explosive rounds *More effective against zombies Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same weight (4% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7) Negative *More expensive (+$2750) *Available for limited time only Gallery File:Balrog11_viewmodel.png|View model Balrog-XI_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload 581185_394132207372401_1201342287_n.jpg|World Model balrog11.gif|Store preview File:4620733749288501546.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Balrog11_screenshot_china.jpg|Balrog Charging System bl11kp.jpg|Korea poster Balrog 1-1.png|Gerard with BALROG-XI File:Balrog11_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Bl11bl5thkp.png|Ditto File:Balrog11_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster muzzleflash29.gif|Muzzle flash balrog11-spr.PNG|HUD icon 1393300972_incso_20140221_20140226_patchdesign-megaxus_v2.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Balrog11codeabox30p.png|Balrog XI with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Drawing sound Inserting sound Shooting sound BCS shooting sound Trivia *One new muzzle flash was made for this weapon. *When an explosive shell is charged, it uses the Balrog-IX's charging sound effect. *Its secondary fire mode is similar to the Black Dragon Cannon's primary shot, except that Balrog-XI has a longer range. *This is the second Balrog weapon which uses the Balrog Charging System in the manual way. The first one is Balrog-I. *The word "BALROG XI" can be seen on the shotgun's receiver when reloading or drawing. *The word "BCS System" is printed on the buttstock, however it's hard to see in normal circumstances. *Even though Balrog XI can deal heavy damage to the bosses in Zombie Scenario, the power of explosive shots are still weaker compared to AT4CS which deal only up to 8000 with a single explosive shot, 20% lower damage than AT4CS and needed to be in close combat for maximum damage. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:Shotgun Category:Cash weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:Event exclusive